1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to framing members or studs used in building construction. More particularly, the present invention discloses a multi-functional building panel and stud arrangement, the stud exhibiting in cross section a pair of oppositely facing and substantially “V” shaped notches defined therein, and which functions in any one of a variety of different construction applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with many examples of framing construction assemblies and for the purpose of facilitating construction of building walls and the like. A first example of the prior art is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,372, issued to Wirch, and which teaches a method of framing is construction including pre-mortising a group of elongated beams to be used as plate material by forming notches across the width of each of the beams at longitudinally spaced apart locations along the length of each beam. A framed wall panel is formed by arranging the pre-mortised beams to provide a bottom plate of the wall panel, and an upper plate of the wall panel spaced from and extending generally parallel to the bottom plate, with the notches of the upper plate being aligned longitudinally with the notches of the bottom plate. The ends of a series of studs are placed in the aligned notches, and the ends of the studs are fastened to the notched portions of the plates to form a rigid framed wall panel in which the studs extend vertically between the bottom plate and upper plate when the panel is fastened in an upright position to provide the wall framing for the building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,096, issued to Smolik, teaches a wall assembly including a plurality of generally upright wall studs in assembled relationship to lower and upper generally horizontal support beams. The wall studs can be of the metal variety and have a generally C-shaped profile with a channel located opposite a major side member of the wall stud. The support beams are channel-shaped and have parallel spaced-apart flanges extending inwardly from side walls forming a channel. The flanges have pairs of opposing notches which form pockets having a profile corresponding partially to the profile of the upright wall stud whereby the wall stud is insertable in the channel of the support beam and can be twisted to an extent where the wall stud snaps into place with respect to the pocket formed by a pair of notches with the cross-sectional length of the wall stud in transverse alignment with the longitudinal axis of the support beam. Wallboard is installed on the framework to complete the wall structure.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,632, issued to McGee, teaches a modular wall system having a framing assembly supporting a plurality of wall panels. The framing assembly includes top members, bottom members, and studs extending between the top and bottom members for supporting the wall panels. Each stud has a generally rectangular cross section with a front face, a back face, and left and right side faces. The front face has a recess therein with a longitudinally extending ridged trough therein for receiving threaded fasteners. The back face has an outwardly-opening generally C-shaped channel with a longitudinally extending ridged trough therein for receiving threaded fasteners. Each side face has a generally centrally located, longitudinally extending groove with a ridged trough in the groove for receiving threaded fasteners, at least one longitudinally extending gasket to seal against the edge of a panel mounted on the side of the stud, and an insert mounting slot between the groove and each gasket mounting slot; and a cover strip mounted over the front face of the stud, the cover strip having a generally “T” shaped cross section adapted to interfit with the front face of the stud with the stem of the “T” fitting in the recess in the front face, and the arms of the “T” extending laterally beyond the side edges of the front face to overlap side margins of the front face of a panel mounted on the side of the stud, and a plurality of threaded fasteners extending through the stem of the “T” shaped cross section of the cover and into the ridged trough in the front face of the stud.